True Love
by Raven Beauty
Summary: *complete*Vegeta is trying 2 win Bulma over but she is still with Yamcha. 4 sum reason Bulma is scared 2 brake up with him. N the end does Vegeta win her over or does Bulma lose her REAL true luv?
1. Vegeta cares?

Well I thought I would start another story......... yes yet another B/V story but hey I LOVE THEM.... so don't flame it..... hope you like it ^_^

The story is taking place right before the fight with the androids and cell.

****************************************************************************

It was dinner time at the Briefs house and Vegeta, Bulma, Mr. Brief, Mrs. Brief, and Yamcha were eating. (If you are confused Yamcha is living with them). As usually Vegeta wasn't saying a word and was just eating. Yamcha was getting all touchy feely with Bulma and she never did like that stuff.

"Yamcha stop!"

"I can't I just love you so much." Yamcha was just smiling and trying to hug Bulma. 

Vegeta was about to scream he always hated Yamcha, and now he had to hear Bulma's mom high pitch voice saying how sweet Yamcha and Bulma look together.

Just then the phone rang. Bulma thought she would get up and go get it.

hello? There was a perky voice on the other end of the phone.

Yeah..um Hi is like Yamcha there?

WHO IS THIS!?

Like this is angel. Like whose this? Bulma knew it was one of Yamcha little girlfriend and she had it. She hung up and walked back to the table and sat down.

"What wrong honey?" Yamcha said with a smile.

"oh nothings wrong just that your little girlfriend called."

"um.....what you know I wouldn't cheat on you." Yamcha started to get nervous. Vegeta was smiling he knew this was going to get interesting.

"aw yes angel. Does that ring a bell?"

"um of course not."

"DON'T LIE TO ME YOU ASS HOLE!" Bulma slapped Yamcha and ran up to her room. Vegeta held his laugh. He always loved to see that happen. Bulma's parents just stood up and said they were done eating. Dr.Brief went to the lab and Mrs. Brief went in the kitchen to clean up.

Yamcha ran up stairs after Bulma. Vegeta sat back in his chair and smiled.

"5.....4......3.....2.....1....." after Vegeta counted down he heard another smack and Bulma yelling. Vegeta let out a small laugh and finished his food.

*what a dumb ass* Vegeta thought to himself going outside to the gravity room

****************************************************************************

Vegeta thought it would be a great time to go in. It was late and he figured everyone was in bed. Or at least out of site. He walked in and saw Bulma on the couch. Her ki level was strange so he knew she was crying. 

"Vegeta......?" Vegeta just made a small noise. That's the most he has ever answered her.

Bulma wiped away her tears and stopped crying. She hated to cry in front of him cause Vegeta would, most of the time, make fun of her.

After a while Vegeta spoke.

"So women where is that weakling?"

"Who?.....oh yeah Yamcha. He left to stay with a friend. Most likely a girl BUT I DON'T CARE!" Bulma said screaming.

"hum you care." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"No I don't Vegeta."

"Yeah then why was you crying? Why was you yelling?"

"I just was I'm pissed. CAN I BE PISSED!?" Vegeta just sighed and started to get something to eat.

Bulma turned around to look at him. Bulma got a huge blush on her face and turned around fast. Vegeta saw what she did and started laughing. All he was wearing was his spandex. Bulma usually saw him with a little more on. Bulma started laughing

"what's so funny?" Vegeta said with a raised eyebrow.

"I like!" Bulma really started to laugh. 

"I like what?" Vegeta thought for a moment then knew what she was talking about. "Oh haha of course you do."

Bulma turned around to say something but he was done gone.

*I wish he would leave so fast like that.* Bulma thought to herself. 

Bulma got in her bed and was just thinking about tonight.

*I don't like Vegeta. Okay he has a nice body but THAT'S IT! He's a jerk and that's all he is. He doesn't like me so what's the use. Okay maybe I do like him a little, but I'm with Yamcha. Well thinking of Yamcha he's A JERK TO! But I've been with the jerk longer and I guess we do love each other.* Bulma shook her head she was so confused. *I don't love him. But I can't dump him I just can't. I'm to scared.* Bulma let a tear drop. Then she relaxed her body and finally went to sleep.

Vegeta was outside her window hovering. He had done this for a while. Not to be a pervert. He didn't watch her get undressed or anything, he only did it just before she went to sleep. Even though she didn't say a word out loud he seemed to know what she was thinking. 

He gotten back in the house and went to his bed. Just like Bulma did he started thinking.

*This women is odd. How can she stay with that thing called Yamcha. I don't know of those love emotions. But I do know that she doesn't have it for that weakling. I wish she would just get rid of him. Well why do I care.* Vegeta started getting mad at himself for even thinking this much of this women.

*************************************************************************

Bulma woke up and saw a huge shadow over her.

"AAAAHHHH" Her eyes focused and saw it was Vegeta.

"YOU FUCKING SCARED ME!" Bulma shot up and looked and him. Vegeta landed in front of the bed. Bulma felt her face and it was wet. It was as if she was crying. "So what are you doing here?"

"I heard you talking in your sleep, I was only here for a min."

"What was I saying."

"Hell I don't know you was mumbling something. Must of been bad you was crying to."

"Oh yeah well thanks for caring."

"Hell I wasn't caring, you talking was just getting on my nerves I wanted to see if I could shut you up." Vegeta walked out of the room and Bulma just sat there.

"Yup what did I say JERK!"

Bulma put her robe on and walked down stairs. To her surprise Yamcha was at the front door with a huge smile. Bulma walked down ignoring him. 

"Whatever girls house you came from. You best just go back."

"Baby come on. She was nothing."

"DON'T BABY ME YOU FUCKER GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE!" Bulma had it she was tired of seeing his face.

"Bulma don't be a bitch now come on."

Vegeta was at the couch and heard everyone. Even he knew not to call Bulma the B word. 

"hum you went and done it now" Vegeta said under he breath.

"I. KNOW. YOU. JUST. DIDN'T. CALL. ME. A. BITCH." Bulma said with her teeth still together. Bulma grabbed a vase and threw it at him. Yamcha dodged.

"Come on sorry just stop it please." Yamcha said trying to get closer to Bulma. Bulma wanted to break down and cry but she knew she couldn't do that in front of Yamcha.

"NO GET OUT OF HERE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE!" Yamcha was tired of this and grabbed Bulma by the arms. Not yelling at her but in almost scary voice Yamcha said.

"you know your going to take me back. You can't and will not live with out me. YOU GOT IT?" Bulma didn't answer him, he shook her and asked again. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?" Bulma quickly nodded. Yamcha gave a evil smile and threw Bulma on the flew and then walked out of the house.

Bulma wanted to start yelling to cover up her sadness, but she just hit the ground and started crying. 

Vegeta saw it all. He never did like the idea of women getting hit (unless they are strong enough to fight)but he just stayed out of it. He never saw Bulma cry like this and he had no idea what to do. He wanted to just walk away from her but something stopped him and he went closer to her.

Vegeta just sat down by her and moved his hands towards her to comfort her. But he retracted his hand.

"Vegeta go on and train."

"Women?" He thought to himself. *It seems as though she knew what I was thinking.* He was wanting to say Are you alright but it never came out. And it seem like she knew.

"Um I don't think your okay."

"Bulma kept her head down so Vegeta couldn't see her."

"I don't care what you think. Just go away please." Bulma was pretty much laying on the ground.

"Oh come on this is pathetic." Vegeta picked Bulma up. 

"What are you doing......hey put me down!" Vegeta threw Bulma over his shoulder and took her to his bed room. "Hey why are you taking to your bed room."

"You will like my bed better." Bulma gave up trying to get away. Vegeta threw her on the bed.

"Now go to sleep, rest, watch TV or something." Bulma didn't say anything but was just bouncing on the bed.

"Hey this is soft." Vegeta just shook his head and was at the door and then leaned on it.

"What?" Bulma said, watching Vegeta look at her.

"Why do you stay with him?"

"um I don't know. I ask my self the same question." Bulma said putting her head down.

"I know I shouldn't care. AND I DON'T. But I did sense some fear in you. What was that all about. I mean come on this is Yamcha were talking about." Bulma kind of laughed. Vegeta continued "What I'm getting at is your not scared of me so why are you scared of him?"

Bulma looked off and thought for a moment and then looked back at him. "Well this will answer both of your questions. I'm afraid to be alone." Bulma then lowered her head. Vegeta started to shut the door when he said.

"Well your alone now. So get rid of him then you will never be alone." Vegeta shut the door.

*What that made no sense, with out Yamcha I will be alone. God this guy is weird.* Bulma shrugged and grabbed the remote and laid down on his bed. 

*hey that's not fair his bed feels better then mine.* She turned on the TV. *AND HE HAS CABLE, I don't even have cable. That's not fair my parents like him better then their on daughter* Bulma pouted for a min. and went to sleep in his bed.

Vegeta walked in to get some clothes when he saw she was asleep. He covered her up more with it blanket.

*like I said you will never be alone*

*************************************************************************

Well I hope you guys liked it and later in the story I'll tell you what he meant by that.........um if you guys don't like it then I'll just take it off.... I just thought I would do another B/V.......

Desarae


	2. Picture is worth a thousand words

wow I got 8 reviews so fast I hope I get more ummmmm so thank you

Bunni Girl ~ I love your play you gave me I rather enjoyed it

Andrea ~ okay okay I wont take it off and I'm glad you liked it

Warrior Of Merciful Darkness ~ wow you really think its that good THANK YOU 

keshin ~ wow you love it (feeling very special right now)

K-chan ~ I know isn't it so sweet

sorceress fujin ~ thank you 

empress Sarah-sama ~ Thanks for your review

iceis ~ as always AND NOW IM SO HYPER CUZ OF YOU ALL I CAN THINK OF IS THE MOVIE......oh yeah and saving the bunnies HAHAHAHAA (oh yeah she has great stories and there is this thing dedicated to DBZ lovers and were trying to make it BIG you read it then review it by telling what your favorite thing is about DBZ or person or whatever you want just don't say anything bad please, just go to her name then you will understand)

***********************************************************************************

It had been a couple of days now, and like always Bulma took Yamcha back. Vegeta was sicken by it, he couldn't figure out why she was so pathetic enough to take that dog back. He wanted her to dump him and get him out of the house.

He had been thinking about that love thing and couldn't understand why he wanted her to get rid of Yamcha.

*I don't like or love this women at all so why do I want him out of her life so bad. The only women I have ever loved or anyone I cared about was my mother. Then that creature Freeza had to destroy my planet with her on it.* (an: and people don't be sick he loved his mother like you know loved not OMG I LOVE YOU so don't even think that) Bulma walked up stairs and passed Vegeta's room. He was just sitting on his bed in deep thought. 

Bulma loved to see Vegeta even if it was for a moment. She knew she grew a little crush on him but nothing serious. She knew she was with Yamcha, even though he was a jerk. But he was the only one that could put up with her and she knew it.

Bulma stared at Vegeta at the door way. Vegeta noticed her and looked straight in her eyes. It was as though there was no one else in the world but them. This was the closest these two have ever felt together. Vegeta spoke to brake this.

"What are you staring at women?" 

"Oh sorry." Bulma put her head down and walked off. Vegeta thought for a moment and felt his heart pounding in his chest.

*now what is wrong with me I'm not nerves.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma's parents had gone out for the night and left Vegeta, Yamcha, and Bulma at the house. 

Vegeta was in the living room reading a paper (an: yes Vegeta can read) and Yamcha was hanging on Bulma.

"So baby what are you going to fix for dinner?" Yamcha said with a smile.

"Um I don't feel like cooking. Um I'll do out and get something okay?" Bulma thought about what she wanted to eat and asked if chicken was okay. Yamcha nodded and Vegeta just made a small noise. Bulma took that as a yes.

Bulma was gone for about 10 mins. when the door bell ran. Yamcha ran to the door and there stood a small girl with long brown hair. Vegeta just shrugged and knew it was one of Yamcha's girls. Yamcha gave the girl a long kiss and let her in the house.

"You can't stay here long you know?" The girl just giggled and walked around the house. She turned and saw Vegeta and almost fainted.

"Well well well who is this hot man?" Yamcha almost fainted himself and said it was Vegeta. The girl went over and sat by him.

"Well hello. My name is Debby." Vegeta just looked at her and then looked back at the paper.

"Oh the silent type I can change that." Debby started giving Vegeta a kiss, just as she did Bulma walked in the house. 

"Silly me I didn't get enough.........OMG WHAT IS GOING ON!" Bulma dropped her keys and looked over at Vegeta. Vegeta pushed Debby to the floor and he wiped his lips off. 

"Yeah Bulma that girl came over for Vegeta." The girl was at the door and looked at Yamcha.

"No Yamcha I came for you, I just saw something better that's all." Debby walked out of the house.

Bulma slapped Yamcha and stormed up stairs. Before she slammed her door she yelled.

"I CAN'T LEAVE YOU GUYS AT THE HOUSE FOR ONE SECOND, JERKS!" Yamcha and even Vegeta knew this was bad.

"Well whatever I don't have time for this, tell her I'll be at my um friends house tonight." Yamcha grabbed his keys and left.

Vegeta shrugged and put his paper down. He thought he would go at least tell Bulma the truth.

Knock knock.

"GO AWAY!" Bulma yelled crying in your pillow.

"Damn it women let me in." 

"NO!" Vegeta just shook his head and knocked the door down.

"HEY WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?"

"well you should have let me in." Vegeta stood there in the middle of the room looking at her.

"What do you want Vegeta?"

"Why are you crying?"

"Why do you care?" Bulma said wiping some of her tears away.

"Are you crying because the girl said she was for Yamcha?"

"NO!"

"Well then why damn it? Is it because the girl was kissing me?"

Bulma's eyes got big and then screamed No.

"You liar." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"I don't care if your with a girl. okay?"

"Well then why are you crying cause of it."

"Shut up and get out of my room!" Vegeta shook his head.

"Not till you tell me." Bulma made a fist and gave in.

"Vegeta I like you okay I REALLY REALLY like you okay. I like being around you I like seeing I like everything about you. Well not everything but most everything. I like how you care for me, even though you don't say it. You do more for me then Yamcha could ever do." Bulma started crying some more. 

Vegeta didn't know what to say he never heard anyone say this before about him.

"Why are you still crying?" Bulma raised her head and looked in his eyes.

"Cause I want what I can't have."

Vegeta went in her bath room and got some tissues, handed them to her. Bulma just gave a smile. Vegeta was half way out of the room. 

"Who said you can't have it?" Vegeta didn't even look at her when he said it. Quickly he flew down stairs and out to the gravity room.

Bulma sat on her bed in shock. Then realized her door was knocked down.

"Well he still didn't need to knock the door down." Bulma had a huge smile on her face.

**************************************************************************************

Later that night Vegeta came out of the Gravity Room to see Yamcha pulling in at the same time.

Yamcha saw that Vegeta was staring at him.

"What?"

"I thought you was staying with a 'friend' tonight?"

"I was but I changed my mind." Vegeta got a evil idea, which cause him to smirk very big. Yamcha had no idea what he was thinking and didn't want to know.

"You want to go get a drink?" Vegeta asked getting closer to Yamcha.

"Um.........o.....kay." 

Vegeta pushed Yamcha in the car.

"Let me go get changed."

Vegeta came out wearing blue jeans and a plain white shirt with a leather jacket (an: DROOL) 

Vegeta drove them to a bar and got Yamcha pretty drunk.

"You know what Veg." Vegeta let that slide cause he had some plains for him tonight.

"what?"

"Your my best bud, your not as mean as they say you are." 

"Yeah well whatever. Come on lets go to another bar."

"No this is fine."

"Come on there are a lot of pretty ladies." Yamcha smiled and tried to stand up but fell over. Vegeta had a disgusted look on his face but picked him up and put him in the car. 

"Okay were here."

Yamcha walked in a looked around the room.

"Hey it's all men."

"No of course not there are women in there come on." Vegeta had the evilest grin you could ever see on a person. Vegeta sat him down at the bar and got Yamcha a drink.

This guy came over dress as a women and sat by Yamcha. Vegeta knew this was a good chance to have his fun, and a way to get rid of Yamcha. 

He walked over to him (the guy dressed as a women) and said something to him. He agreed to whatever it was.

"hey Yamcha this women wants to kiss you."

"REALLY?" Yamcha was all smiles. He was to drunk to tell it was a man. Yamcha reached over and kissed the um man. Vegeta stepped back and took a picture. 

Vegeta drove Yamcha back home, well laughing the whole time. And let him sleep out side. He was to drunk to even care. 

Vegeta took the picture up stairs and sat it by Bulma's bed with a note saying NOW WILL YOU DUMP HIM?

Vegeta went to bed with a smile on his face.

**************************************************************************************

well I'm going to stop it there. Now what is Bulma going to do when she wakes up and sees this picture. And will Bulma finally get rid of Yamcha...........So please kept reading. NO FLAMES.

Desarae


	3. Yamcha's back!

wow you people like me you really like me. Oh right you don't like me you like the story HAHHAHAHA I just want to thank everyone.

Elvin Goddess ~ thank you for the review

K-chan ~ wow you think its awsome HAHAHA

Mehoo ~ well I'm glad you love it

sorceress fujin ~ thank you always for your review

moonsaiyanprincess ~ no don't pout here's the next chapter

lily_the_angel2002 ~ well I'm glad you thought it was funny

GOKU SSJ STage ~ Thankx you 

Singe ~ well well you seemed to really like it (and your friends

Venni ~ well lets just say he's bi 

ablg ~ glad you loved it

duos-grl-4-life ~ wow I'm glad you think its the best fic you read YOU MADE MY DAY

Roya ~ here's your graduation gift and I put it out today HAPPY hehe

************************************************************************

"AHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!" Bulma screams nearly shook the house. Vegeta woke up to the screams and smiled.

"It's show time." Vegeta said getting out of bed to see the show.

Bulma stormed down stairs.

"WHERE IS HE WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?" Vegeta leaned on the stair case. Yamcha walked in the house holding his head.

"Bulma shhhh I have a huge head ache. And why was I sleeping outside?" Vegeta had to cover his mouth from laughing.

"WHAT'S THIS!" Bulma shoved the picture into Yamcha's face. "TELL ME RIGHT NOW WHAT THE 

FUCK IS THIS!" Yamcha had to sit down. He knew that was a guy in drag and he almost wanted to cry himself.

"Bulma I don't know what this is." Bulma was walking in circles she was so mad.

"LET ME GET THIS STRAIGHT, YOU WENT OFF AND KISSED A GUY DRESSED IN FUCKING DRAG!"

"Bulma I'm serious I don't remember a thing."

"I HOPE YOU DIDN'T SLEEP WITH HIM!" Vegeta had to sit on the stairs his side was hurting from his laughing. Vegeta got himself together and walked up to Bulma.

"Well let me tell the story. Yamcha wanted to go get a drink so I said okay. We went to a bar then he goes 'lets go to this bar' I told him it was a gay bar but he didn't listen. Well one thing lead to another with him and he started kissing her him ummm whatever."

"YAMCHA YOU JERK!" Bulma walked around the living room screaming. She sat in the living room and broke down crying.

"Yamcha why do you do this to me?"

"Bulma I was drunk." Yamcha went and sat in a chair across from her.

"Yamcha I'm going to let that slide. I know you was drunk." Vegeta was still by the stairs and gave a moan.

*shit I thought it would work*

"Well then what is it then Bulma?"

"Just why do you do this to me. You say you love me then you go off with these other girls. And I just can't take it. I've been with you since I was 16 and all these years you treated me like shit. I'm tired of it."

"Are you braking up with me?"

Bulma started crying even more. 

"Yes Yamcha I think we should brake up. I can't take it anymore its ripping me apart." Vegeta had a huge smile on his face.

Just then Debby walked in (remember Debby from chapter two) 

"OH THERE YOU ARE!" Debby ran over and started (well tried) to kiss Vegeta. Bulma had it and just started screaming. She got up and grabbed Debby by the hair and dragged her out side.

"BITCH GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE AND NEVER COME BACK YOU GOT IT? And I swear if you step on my pouch, no MY LAWN I will rip your hair out one by one. And don't think I can't CAUSE I'M JUST CRAZY LIKE THAT!" Bulma punched Debby and went in the house.

"Yamcha I want you out of the house." Bulma then walked right up to Vegeta.

"AND YOU I WANT YOU OUT AND NEVER COME BACK!" 

"But........" Yamcha tried to talk to her but she just ran into her room. Vegeta shrugged and started walking to the gravity room. Before Vegeta was out the door Bulma ran down stairs and out side. She pushed a button the gravity room, making it a capsule again.

"I mean it Vegeta." Bulma ran up to her room again. Vegeta shrugged and just sat outside. Yamcha got in his car and left.

Bulma was on the bathroom floor crying she felt scared and helpless. Like there was no one that cared.

"Why does this always happen to me. I can never be happy and right when I do start something always screws it up. I'm sick of it I just want someone to care, I just want someone to love me. God I'm so alone now." Bulma was crying very hard now. Then something touched her back. She turned around quickly to see it was Vegeta. 

She wanted to start screaming at him to get out but she looked in his eyes and actually saw he cared. Bulma got up and jumped in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and crying in his shoulder.

Vegeta wasn't expecting this and didn't know what to do. Vegeta saw people hug many times but he never did it. Vegeta wrapped his arms around Bulma and they stood there for as long as Bulma wanted.

When Bulma stopped crying she backed up to look at Vegeta's face.

"You really do care?" Bulma said it as if she was asking him. He only responded with these words.

"See I told you that you wouldn't be alone."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta and Bulma didn't really talk. Just sat there happy to be with each other. But of course Vegeta didn't show it

"I have to get even."

"Even for what?"

"I have to get Yamcha back some how."

"Um why do you want to do that for."

"It will be fun." Bulma looked off like she was thinking. Vegeta got a evil smirk. 

Vegeta got up and went to his room. He came back with a camera.

"What's that for?" Bulma asked.

"Oh you'll see." Vegeta set it on the dresser and pushed a button he walked over and made Bulma sat up. Vegeta gave her a big kiss. 

"See now you can give Yamcha a pic. of your own." Bulma was in shock.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Never question the great Prince Vegeta." Vegeta smiled and walked out.

*I still don't understand him.* Bulma laid on her bed with a huge smile.

**************************************************************************

Three days have past. Bulma and Vegeta fought a lot but they knew they liked it. Yamcha would only go in the house to get some clothes and then he would leave again.

Bulma was in the kitchen singing to her self. Her mother was gone shopping and her father was in the lab. Vegeta of course was training.

"Hi, Bulma." Bulma turned around quickly to see Yamcha standing there. Her happy mood soon changed.

"Yamcha what are you doing here."

Yamcha walked up to her and took her hand. Bulma tried to jerk away but he held her hand harder.

"Bulma please listen to me." Bulma just rolled her eyes.

"Bulma I love you. I know it don't seem like I do but I Love you so much. I have been sick to my stomach with out you. I wake up every morning hoping you will be there and your not. It brakes my heart."

"Yeah well you broke my heart."

"I know and I feel really bad about it. Just take me back please." Yamcha got on his knees.

"Yamcha I can't me and Vegeta. Well I like Vegeta." Yamcha was thrown back by her response.

"Bulma do you really think Vegeta is going to care about you. All he is probably doing is trying to get in your pants. This is Vegeta were talking about. You know him as well as I do he don't care about anyone. Only his self and to get stronger." Bulma thought for a moment and looked into Yamcha's eyes.

She gave Yamcha a hug. "Okay Yamcha I'll give you another chance. But promise me something."

"anything Bulma."

"Don't brake my heart again."

"I promise."

Vegeta walked in to get a drink when he saw Yamcha and Bulma hugging.

"Guess what Vegeta?" Yamcha said.

"hum" Vegeta drinking some water really not caring what he was about to say.

"Me and Bulma are a couple again." Vegeta didn't say a word and walked back out side to the gravity room.

"hum what is his problem?" Yamcha asked giving Bulma another hug. Bulma got this sad look on her face. For the first time she saw hurt in Vegeta's eyes.

"What's wrong Bulma."

"Nothing Yamcha nothing."

*********************************************************************

Is Vegeta really hard broken that Bulma took Yamcha back or does he even care. And does Yamcha really keep his promise. AW IT'S JUST SO SAD.........well just keep reading to find out. Oh yeah and I wanted to say if there is something you want me to add to the story then just tell me and I might fit it in the story. Something to make it better or its just plain funny. And also if you want me to email you when my new chapter is out please leave your email address. 

Desarae 


	4. Bulma finds true love

I feel so special I have all these reviews, aw I feel so warm and fuzzy inside (LOL) okay I know I'm stupid but I'm just so happy I have all these reviews and I only have three chapters. Well this is were I thank everyone that reviewed me.

Bunni Girl ~ oh please don't sue me (no money)

MushiAzn ~ sorry for that mistake and NO Yamcha and Vegeta wasn't hugging

K-chan ~ hehe oh really I am?

not sure yet ~ yes sad but I bet this chapter will make it up.

JiggyJig ~ aw you think it's sweet Why thank you

keisan ~ well this chapter Bulma figures out what she wants.

Lily_the_Angel2002 ~ I know I couldn't believe it either (and I wrote it)

bulmasb ~ well this chapter has a lot of fights

keshin ~ haha I'm glad you thought it was funny

moonsaiyanprincess ~ I know isn't it so sad. Well in this chapter he wont be heart broken anymore

Empress Sarah-sama ~ please don't be mad I bet you will like this chapter

Singe ~ WOW thankx for your long review yeah maybe she should have been blonde HAHAHA 

Laura ~ WOW you make such great reviews and I'm so happy you like all my stories and well to answer your question. All my stories are done EXCEPT (maybe this one) and The Fight For Love I'm still working on that. But yup all the rest are done. And if you like this one check out Hiding Ones Own Emotions I think you will like that one (sad ending I must warn) but I think its the best one I've ever done. But thankx for your review again.

**************************************************************************

A week has past and well Yamcha is happy as can be. Now that him and Bulma are together again. But as for Vegeta he has not been his self. Bulma had been getting worried. As always he trained all the time, but ever since he found out Yamcha and her was back together he trained day and night. He hardly slept and eat. And when he did eat he would take the food and eat in the gravity room.

Yamcha was gone training at Goku's house. Bulma was bored watching TV and just had to find out what was wrong with Vegeta. She walked outside to the gravity room. Bulma hit the door but Vegeta just kept training.

"VEGETA LET ME IN!" Bulma kept screaming. It must have gotten on Vegeta's nerves cause he opened the door.

"WHAT WOMEN!?"

"Um Vegeta we need to talk."

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK DAMN IT! I WANT TO TRAIN! NOW GET AWAY FROM ME WOMEN!"

"Vegeta please I'm begging you please I need to talk to you."

"Okay whatever get in here." Bulma walked in the room.

"NOW WHAT IS IT!?"

"Well would you please stop screaming at me." Vegeta leaned against the wall.

"Now what is wrong with you Vegeta? You have been acting weird for a week or so now."

"Nothing is wrong with me. So leave me alone now."

"Whatever Vegeta I know you."

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME!"

"Okay fine I know enough about you. Okay fine is it because me and Yamcha are back together?"

Vegeta never answered Bulma. He just looked off hoping she would just leave.

"Vegeta......" Bulma put her hand on his shoulder. Vegeta jumped back.

"Listen I actually showed some emotion to you. I actually felt sorry for you. And was actually going to care about someone but when I did you hurt me worse then anyone could ever do to me. So there is your answer. NOW GET OUT!" Bulma didn't know what to say. Bulma walked out of the room. Vegeta slammed the door and started training again.

Bulma just sat on the front lawn crying. *why do I do this to myself?*

Vegeta was training harder then ever. *I need no one. Why did I even care. A prince should care for no one, 

just himself no one else. All it does is make a man weak.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yamcha came home from his training and went upstairs to see if Bulma was in her room.

"Bulma baby you in here?" Yamcha was looking around the room and saw a picture that catch his eyes.

"what the hell?" Yamcha picked up the picture of Vegeta and Bulma kissing.

Yamcha ran downstairs with it screaming Bulma's name. Yamcha opens the labs door.

"BULMA COME HERE!" Bulma was still upset about the Vegeta thing so she was still all sad looking.

"What is it Yamcha?"

"You know how you made me make that promise that I wouldn't brake your heart?"

"Um yeah so what about it?"

"Well maybe I should have made you make the promise to."

"Yamcha what are you talking about?" Yamcha threw the picture at her and Vegeta kissing.

"oh Yamcha this was when we wasn't together."

"Oh whatever don't fucking lie to me!"

"Yamcha I'm not, and I wish you wouldn't be so bad you have cheated on me plenty of times and I stayed together with you. And plus I didn't even cheat on you."

Yamcha slapped Bulma making her fall to the ground. He got face to face with her.

"You listen we are going to stay together I love you to much. But I better not catch you and Vegeta doing anything. I don't even want to see you talking to him. Or you will regret it."

"Okay I'm sorry Yamcha."

Yamcha got a big smile on his face.

"Okay good I'm going to take a shower and go to bed." Yamcha kissed Bulma on the cheek on went up stairs. Bulma just stayed on the ground holding her face.

***************************************************************************

Vegeta came in to get something to eat real quick when he saw she was in there holding ice to her face.

Vegeta walked past her when he saw a huge bruise on her face.

"what happened?"

"umm it was nothing I fell."

"Yeah right you just happen to fall on the side of your face."

"Vegeta it's no big deal just drop it." Yamcha walked in giving Bulma a strange look. Making her coward up like a scared puppy. Vegeta had no idea why Bulma was so scared when he walked in.

"So what was you guys talking about?" 

"oh he just asked what happen to my face and I told him I fell. That's all."

"Hum good Bulma. Well just wanted to say good night." Yamcha gave Bulma a kiss and went to his room.

"What was that about women?"

"Uh nothing Vegeta. Um good night." Bulma ran up stairs to her room.

*************************************************************************

About two weeks have past and Bulma was getting more bruises then Vegeta could count. It seemed like every time him and Bulma would talk she would get another bruise, and she would always blame it on falling or something stupid like that. She would even try to wear clothes to cover them up, but you could at least see some of them. One night when Vegeta was trying to sleep he heard Bulma crying in her room. He would hear her do this a lot but tonight was even worse.

Vegeta walked in her room. She was sitting up in her bed with her head down crying.

"Women?"

"oh Vegeta you scared me." Bulma tried to hurry up and wipe her eyes.

"I know you was crying. I could hear you from my room."

"Sorry Vegeta."

"Yeah well you have been doing it for days now."

"It's no big deal Vegeta. Go back to bed."

"No not till you tell me how you really got those bruises."

"Vegeta I told you I fell." Vegeta walked over to her and grabbed her arm.

"Oh so you got all these bruises on your arm from falling." He then pointed to her neck. "Aw yes those bruises on your neck. Let me guess you fell. Oh and look at your face. You must have fallen."

"Vegeta please leave me alone."

"Bulma please you have got to tell me I um want to help."

"wow you called me Bulma. Okay help me by leaving me alone."

"DAMN IT WOMEN TELL ME!" Bulma started crying. Vegeta comfort Bulma by giving her a hug.

"Bulma I told you, you would never be alone."

"It's Yamcha. He saw that picture you took. And now he hits me every time I talk to you."

"What. Then why the fuck did you take him back?"

"He wasn't hitting me when we got back together. And I've tried to brake up to him. But I just get hit worse." Bulma started crying even worse. "I have no one to protect me."

"NO that's not true. You have me and that's all you need."

"I thought you hated me."

"I could never hurt anyone I love." Bulma started crying.

"Vegeta how can I be yours. I want you and no one else."

"Well do you want to be mind for ever."

"Yes." Bulma started to kiss Vegeta. Vegeta broke the kiss and started kissing her neck. Bulma let out a cry.

"what did you just do?" Bulma felt her neck. there was a spot where Vegeta had bit her.

"I marked you. Now do the same to me.

"WHAT are you nuts?"

"Just do it."

"I am not going to bite you Vegeta."

"DAMN IT BITE ME!" Bulma bite his neck causing him to moan.

"uh why did we bite each other."

"It shows we are mates now. You can't have anyone but me and I can't have anyone but you. It's kind of like getting married in your culture."

"WHAT!?" Vegeta just gave a smile and started kissing her.

************************************************************************

The next morning Yamcha was going up to Bulma's room to wake her up.

"Bulma it's time to wake...... OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" Vegeta and Bulma had slept together that night, and Vegeta didn't bother to go back to his room.

"Well good morning Yamcha." Vegeta said with a huge smile.

"What the fuck are you doing with my women?"

"No I think your wrong. She is no longer YOUR women she is MINE. And I think me and her made it clear last night." Vegeta started laughing. Bulma woke up from her slept and saw Yamcha at her door.

"Um hey."

"You bitch your mine."

"Don't call my mate a bitch!" Vegeta started to raise his power.

"MATE?" Vegeta pointed to Bulma's neck. Yamcha knew about this from what Goku said. Bulma got up and put her robe on.

"Yamcha listen, I am tired of you abusing me. And I know Vegeta is my true love. Please calm down, we wasn't meant to be. Now don't do anything stupid." 

"No you are mine." Yamcha went over and grabbed Bulma by the arm.

Vegeta got out of bed ready to attack. Yamcha threw Bulma to the side and got in a fighting stance.

Vegeta attack and was punching and kicking Yamcha every which way. Vegeta fought Yamcha out of the room and threw him down stairs.

Now Vegeta and Yamcha was fighting (well more like Vegeta was just kicking Yamcha's ass) in the living room.

"you little fucker. This is for hitting Bulma all the time." Vegeta grabbed Yamcha's neck and chocking him. He then started punching Yamcha in the face. "AND THIS FUCKER IS FOR CALLING HER A BITCH!" Vegeta started kneeing him in the stomach.

"AND THIS BITCH IS FOR JUST BEING YOU!" Vegeta picked him over his head and threw him on the lawn. Vegeta was just doing anything to hurt him. Yamcha got up and flew on the roof.

"YOU FUCKER GET YOUR WEAK ASS DOWN HERE!" Vegeta flew on the roof and kicked him in the ass (no really he kicked him on his ass.) throwing him back down to the ground.

"Oh and this is for cheating on her." Vegeta kicked him between the legs.

"I'm in a good mood so I'm going to let you live. So you better leave now." Yamcha struggled to get up and flew off barely alive.

Bulma ran up to Vegeta giving him a hug. Vegeta just whispered in Bulma's ear.

"I told you I would protect you always."

***************************************************************************

Well I hope you liked it (maybe not) and I gave you a ass kicking (well Yamcha's ass kicking ) for you and everything, but do you want me to end the story there or go farther with this. It's your choice okay. And like I said leave you email address so if I do continue I can tell you when my new chapter is out. And also please if you have any idea's for the story that you would like me to the story then I might just fit it in.

Desarae


	5. Vegeta don't leave me!

Sorry guys it took me so long to write this chapter. I haven't been feeling well and I was reading other stories I liked. Well to be honest I had writers block, but I'm all better now.

Before I start I want to say things in the story are going to be WAY different then the show. And things are going to happen and your going to say to your self "Vegeta wouldn't do that. Vegeta wouldn't let that happen." Well please don't flame me for it. And about the last chapter YES I know Yamcha isn't that bad like the show but I just don't like him so I write bad about him (sorry Yamcha lovers). And I must admit Bulma is a stronger person then that. And I know she seemed really ooc but I'm sorry, but that's the way I wanted to write it. Well please just don't flame me. 

Oh and another thing this is taking place during (well before) the BIG fight with 17,18, and cell. (if you forgot) but real quick I want to say thankx to 

cosmicvegeta ~ well I'm glad your happy he got his ass kicked ^_^

Sorceress Fujin ~ thankx for your review

SaiyanPrincess ~ HAHA I'm glad you liked the drag queen part 

moonsaiyanprincess ~ I'm glad I didn't disappoint you BUT sorry I don't do lemons I just don't think I could write a good one. (use your imagination LOL)

Mushi-azn ~ and again I know Yamcha would never do that. And sorry the ending was rushed but everyone else seemed to like it so I'll just leave it alone. 

Asiolek ~ Yeah I know I mad her a little TO helpless but hey it's what makes the story. And I'm realy glad you liked it.

duos-grl-4-life ~ WOW you love it well you better not be lying ^_^

Roya ~ Your welcome

BunniGirl ^^ ~ HAHAHA Loved your review very funny

Singe ~ well you had a GREAT funny long review I enjoyed reading it. And lets see I'm glad you and your friends like it HAHA and I'm really glad you liked the fight scene ( I thought it sucks but hey you enjoyed it)

And I think Bulma is always going to have a temper (that's what we love about her, right?) 

lily-the-angel2002 ~ Yeah a lot of people like the ass kicking HAHA I'm so happy!

Empress Sarah-sama ~ Hum just maybe HAHA

saiyangirl16 ~ Well you made my day I'm glad you LOVED IT hey maybe you can check out my other stories (hint hint)

Laura ~ and always I love your reviews

Bouzi Neo ~ I know ain't I cool, OH you meant the story HAHA

keshin ~ well I hope this chapter is better.

Bulmasb ~ Well I'm glad you liked it.

Dream Wisher ~ OKAY I WON'T STOP, hahaha Funny review and I think I already have a story like that it's called A Bulma and Vegeta love story..........with a TwIsT I think you might like it.

JiggyJig ~ Thankx for your review

Princess Bulma ~ well it took me a while write but better later then never (or whatever)

(wipes forehead) I think that's everyone Well I hope you enjoy the story and give me GREAT reviews~

=^_^= ~~~~~ Kitty

**************************************************************************

It's one day till the big fight, and Bulma hadn't seen her friends in 3 years. So she thought it would be a great idea to ask them over for a party.

"Women I don't want to do this!" Vegeta was sitting in the living room. Bulma and Vegeta had been yelling about this party all day.

"Vegeta shut up, I haven't seen them in years. Just shut up I don't have to explain myself to you." Vegeta was just mumbling in the living room.

"Vegeta please be quite I need to call Chi-Chi."

Hello? chi-chi here.

Chi it's me Bulma. How are you doing?

OMG Bulma, hey its been so long.

Yeah I know, and I was thinking since the fight is tomorrow. How about you, Goku, and Gohan come over here for a party.

Oh that would be great!

Well be over here in about 2 hours I still need to get things ready.

All right bye Bulma.

"Vegeta Goku and his family is coming!"

"So what I don't care!" Bulma just gave a evil look and picked up the phone again.

"Hum who next, Oh yeah!"

yes?

Krillion?

yeah this is him. Whose this?

Bulma.

wow it's been so long. So what makes you call me.

Well I thought I would have a party at my house before the fight. Goku and his family are coming.

Well that's great I'll be there, well when?

2 hours.

Alright bye.

"Vegeta Krillion's coming." Bulma said with a smile.

"I DON'T CARE!" Vegeta didn't care who was coming he couldn't wait till the fight tomorrow.

"Your no fun." Bulma said pouting and crossing her arms.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

It was about a hour and Bulma was very excited about the party. Vegeta was just cussing to him self. The phone started ringing.

"Vegeta could you get that?"

"Um NO!" Vegeta always hated answering the phone, cause well it was always for Bulma.

Hello?

Yeah Bulma its me chi.

Yeah what's wrong?

Well there is this guy here with purple hair and stuff. And I remember Goku telling me about him. Well I never seen him till now, and Goku and him are whispering a lot. And he still won't say his name. But what I'm getting at can he come to the party tonight. He said he would tell us who he is tonight at the party.

Well sure he can come, he's Goku's friend I guess. Well come over in a hour.

Okay bye.

"Hum that's weird, Vegeta you remember that purple haired kid that was here 3 years ago?"

"Yeah what about him?"

"Well he is here again, and is coming to the party to tell us who he is."

"Well isn't that great?" Vegeta said rolling his eyes.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

It was time for the party now and the only person there was Krillion.

"Maybe I got here to early." Krillion said getting a drink.

"Yeah maybe you did." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"VEGETA BE NICE! Sorry Krillion." Krillion just smiled. The door bell started ringing and Bulma ran to it with a smile.

"Women you don't have to run they will still be there. Or I could be lucky enough and they can leave." Bulma didn't even hear him and didn't care.

"CHI-CHI!" Bulma and chi-chi started hugging and jumping around.

"Goku!" Goku just did his famous smile and gave Bulma a small hug.

"How you been?" Goku said asking Bulma.

"Oh I'm great. AHHHHH!" Everyone jumped from her scream. "LOOK AT GOHAN HE'S ALL GROWN UP!" Gohan just blushed and Bulma started squeezing him. "Um why does Gohan have blonde hair?"

"Oh he turned super saiyan and I told him to stay like that, it will make you stronger." Vegeta nearly feel over he can to the door.

"HE'S A SUPER SAIYAN THIS YOUNG!?"

"Well hello Vegeta." Goku said with a smile. Vegeta was pissed off now. He just went and sat back down.

Everyone followed and sat at the table to caught up."

"Um Bulma where is Yamcha!" Vegeta power level increased and Bulma's eyes got huge. Bulma quickly told the story. All of them was in shock.

"I can't believe he did that stuff!" Chi-Chi said.

"Well I can't believe you guys lived together this long."

Bulma got a huge smile. "Well speaking of that." Bulma wrapped her arms around Vegeta's. "Were married." Everyone fell out of there chair except Goku.

"YOUR WHAT?" Krillion said trying to get back in his chair.

Goku tried to act surprised. "Wow I can't believe that hum who would have guessed?"

"Um where is that guy that was suppose to come?"

"Oh well he said he wanted to sight see and he'll be here in a little bit." Goku said leaning back in his chair. Suddenly a baby started crying. 

"What's that." Gohan said looking around.

"Oh guys hold on." Bulma ran up stairs and came down with a little baby. 

"Guys I want you to meet...." Goku ran up to the baby.

"Aw this is little Trunks."

"How did you know his name you never seen him."

"Oh you know I'm smart like that."

Vegeta started laughing.

"Hum well me and Vegeta had a baby isn't he the cutest?" Chi-chi picked him up and started rocking him.

For about 30 mins. everyone told about there lives and awing the baby, well except Vegeta. Bulma kind of told the story for him. There was a knock on the door, and Goku knew it was him.

"Um I know that's him I'll go get it." Goku let him in and walked him to the table. Vegeta just looked at him. The boy was mostly looking at Bulma and was giving her a huge smile. He wanted to give her a big huge but he told his self to wait.

Goku gave the boy a nudge.

"Um hi everyone. I know you have been wondering about who am I. And I just couldn't tell you those three years ago, but now I can tell you everything. My name is Trunks." Everyone but Goku got wide eyed.

"And I'm from the past and my mother, Bulma, made a time machine and told me to come to the future so this wont happen again. Our future was destroyed everyone is dead. The only ones that lived was of course me, but I have been running all most all my life, Gohan he was my teacher but he is dead now. Chi-chi was a live but she died, because she couldn't stand the loss of Goku anymore. Like I told Goku he didn't die cause of the fight there was something wrong with his heart and killed him. And since Piccolo died you couldn't wish anyone back." Trunks put his hands in his pocket and pulled out a bottle. "Here Goku, these are the pills you take if your get that heart problem." Goku thanked him and Trunks continued with is story. "My mother was alone cause I was gone most of the time training or saving other people."

"How am I, I mean how is your mother now." Bulma asked with concern. Trunks put his head down and barely said. "She's dead." Everyone couldn't believe it, Vegeta had a strange look on his face he didn't know how to take that his mate was dead. Bulma didn't know what to say about this.

"What did she die of."

"A broken heart, she lived long enough to help me re-build the city after I destroyed the androids. She couldn't stand to live with out Vegeta anymore and just went to bed one day and died." Vegeta in front of everyone gave Bulma a hug. Bulma stood up and walked over to Trunks.

"If you want to live here go right ahead. I don't want you to be alone." Trunks started crying in his younger mothers arms, Trunks pushed away.

"Sorry father to so these emotions." Vegeta just nodded. "If its not to much trouble I would like to get to know you better, I know your not going to like it. But I really had no father and I know nothing about you." Vegeta just gave a look like saying yes. Trunks smiled.

Trunks looked at Chi-chi who was holding Trunks.

"Can I see me HAHA" Chi-chi smiled and handed him to Trunks.

Everyone thought it was weird that Trunks was holding trunks. 

"Now wasn't I cute."

"Yeah just like your father." Bulma said making Vegeta and Trunks blush. 

"AHHH" Chibi Trunks started pulling on Trunks hair.

"Oh god Trunks stop, or baby Trunks stop." Bulma ran over taking the baby.

"Were you a brat like this one?" Vegeta said with a smirk.

"No I don't think so."

Everyone that night talked and thought it would be best and stay at Bulma's house tonight, so in the morning they can just go to the site at the same time.

Vegeta done got in bed and was about to go to sleep. Bulma got really close to him and started hugging him.

"What's wrong women?"

"Oh Don't you think its neat to see what Trunks is going to look like."

"Hum...." Bulma started crying.

"Women what is wrong now?" Vegeta sat up in bed.

"I was thinking about what he said, you died. Please don't leave me." Vegeta pulled Bulma to his side.

"I've told you women, you can't get rid of me that easy." Bulma started laughing. But in mins. fell asleep on Vegeta's chest.

****************************************************************************

The next morning Bulma woke up alone.

"Vegeta?" Bulma started searching every where.

"Vegeta?"

"What women?" Vegeta said walking out of the gravity room.

"Jeez I thought you left with out saying bye to me." 

Everyone was outside, Bulma and Chi-Chi was ready to say bye to there family.

"Now Goku you know I hate it when you leave me."

"Oh chi-chi settle down I'll be back." Chi-chi kissed Goku and bent down to Gohan.

"And I really don't like you going, but your father says its a must." Chi-chi started hugging him and started crying.

"Mom what's wrong?" Gohan said looking at his mom.

"MY LITTLE BOY IS GROWING UP!" Everyone just rolled there eyes.

Bulma walked up to trunks, holding baby trunks in her arms.

"Now you be careful out there." Trunks nodded and looked down at baby trunks.

"Bye mot-Bulma." Trunks said ready to fly off.

"Trunks its okay you can call me mom." Trunks smiled.

Vegeta was ready to fly off with everyone else.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!?" Everyone started looking at Vegeta.

"What women I want to go."

"not till you tell me bye."

"BUT........"

"BUT NOTHING." Vegeta got closer and Bulma gave Vegeta a hug. Goku started to say AWWWWWW.

"Kakkarot I'm going to kill you after this."

Bulma started crying again. So Vegeta started to hug back.

"Bulma I'm not going to leave you!" Vegeta gave her a smile and started to fly off, he then turned around.

"I love you women." Vegeta started to fly off. Goku started laughing.

"What is so funny Kakkarot?"

"I LOVE YOU WOMEN HAHAHHAA!" Vegeta flew next to him and punched him in the face.

"Okay I'll shut up!"

********************************************************************************

Well what do you think? I hope you liked it. SO REVIEW ME PLEASE! well till next time bye

Desarae


	6. When will you return?

Hi guys sorry it took me so long to write this chapter I just really didn't know what to write about BUT now I do. Well I know you guys thought I was ending the story NOPE I'm not done yet! Hum I didn't get very many reviews but to the ones that did review me Thankx.

K-chan ~ awww thankx for your review

moonsaiyanprincess ~ No it's not the end but thankx for your review

sorceress Fujin ~ as always thankx

Tanti ~ well I didn't update soon but better now then never

Mushi-azn ~ I know what you mean BUT remember the whole time is a little changed so the androids now are stronger um just read you will see

Konye ~ I'm glad you liked it

keshin ~ WOW you think I rock, Oh you ment the story

Empress Sarah-sama ~ I'm glad you thought it was funny

a BIG fan ~ I'm glad you loved it

Asiolek ~ I know isn't it SwEeT

************************************************************************************

"Oh Chi-chi I wish they didn't have to fight I'm so worried." Bulma was drinking some coffee.

"Bulma don't worry Goku fights all the time, and plus Vegeta trained ALL the time I just know he has a chance." Chi-chi was sitting next to Bulma, trying to make her understand everything will be alright.

"Well I hope so, its just....... Its just......." Bulma started crying and put her head on Chi-chi's shoulder.

"Bulma its just what?" 

"It's just I love him so much, I can't loss him!" Chi-chi just patted Bulma's back. "Chi its like Yeah I've had my friends go into fights and I was worried about him. But my own husband, and well my son. Well he's kind of my son. Um well you understand."

"Yeah I know its hard Bulma, both Goku and Gohan fight all the time. But I'm still always worried."

**************************************************************************************

Everyone had landed at the site.

"Trunks is this were you said they came?" Goku asked searching for a ki.

"Yes I'm pretty sure." Vegeta felt a Ki and looked to the east. And figure started to come closer, and landed in front of them.

"Hey guys." Yamcha said waving his hand.

Goku was about to say Hi, but remembered what Bulma said. Vegeta was pissed off now and wanted to kill him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE WEAKLING!" Vegeta said making a fist ready to fly at him.

"Now settle down, I've changed and I came here to fight with you."

"well you better just go home your going to get killed." Vegeta thought about what he said. "Okay maybe you should stick around."

"Now wait Vegeta he said he changed." Goku was trying to reframe Vegeta from flying over and killing him.

"You are so naive you know that?" Goku gave a strange look.

"What does naive mean?" Everyone fell over.

"Damn Goku never mind!" Vegeta said dusting himself off.

***********************************************************************************

It was about a hour and there was a knock on the door. 

"Here Bulma you stay here I'll get it." Chi-chi knew Bulma was to upset to probably even get the door.

"Master Roshi! what you doing here?" 

"Well hello, I just thought I would come over and see how everyone is doing."

"Bulma is a little upset because Vegeta is fighting."

"Oh I see." Roshi walked over and touched Bulma on her back. Bulma was already upset much less someone scaring her. She turned around screaming and punched Roshi in the nose. She quickly stood up and covered her mouth.

"OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS YOU!" 

"No It's okay, Jeez Bulma maybe you should have gone and helped them fight, OUCH!" Master Roshi sat 

on the couch rubbing his nose.

"Chi-chi told me at the door that you was worried about Vegeta, Um why?" 

"CAUSE I DON'T WANT HIM TO GET HURT!" Bulma said yelling. 

Roshi got a big grin on his face. "Aw you have a crush on Vegeta." Chi-chi and Bulma looked at each other.

"Um I guess you didn't hear me and Vegeta are married." Roshi fell over. 

"YOUR WHAT! Jeez I didn't see that coming."

"Oh and They have a baby." Chi-chi said with a smile.

"YOU WHAT! Jeez that was quick." Chi-chi went and got Trunks and showed him to Roshi.

"AWWWW LOOK AT THE LITTLE GUY!" Trunks started crying.

"Aw its okay Trunks." Bulma took Trunks and started rocking him. " I guess you don't like that weird ol' Roshi."

"Um Bulma you know I am sitting right here." Roshi said slumping in his seat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was talking or playing with Trunks when the door flew open. Yamcha came running in with Goku in his arms.

"OMG WHAT HAPPENED!?" Chi-chi ran over crying.

"He was fighting one of the androids and he was just getting slower and slower then the next thing we knew he was grabbing his heart, and just blacked out." Bulma remembered the pills and ran in the kitchen where 

Goku laid them down.

Bulma handed Trunks to Roshi and ran over and put some pills in Goku's mouth. Chi-chi was really crying hard and was trying to wake Goku up.

"Chi don't worry remember Trunks said these would work. He'll be okay." 

"Well I'm going to take him upstairs now!" Yamcha ran upstairs and put him in bed. 

Bulma went and sat back down in the living room. And then finally realized that it was Yamcha. She 

couldn't believe it. It has almost been 3 years and he's here again. 

Yamcha came walking down stairs.

"He seems to be fine, and I believe Chi-chi is going to stay up there with him until he wakes up." Yamcha looked straight at Bulma. She suddenly had then fear come over her. Just like three years ago. 

Yamcha went and sat down by master Roshi.

"Whose kid is this?" Roshi handed Trunks back to Bulma.

"Oh you don't know either. This is Vegeta and Bulma's kid." Yamcha's eyes got huge.

"WOW so are you guys like married?" Bulma had her head down but managed a nod.

"Bulma don't act like that. I'm really sorry about how I was all those years ago. I can barely live with myself knowing I did that to you. I'm very happy for you guys. Just please believe me I've changed." Bulma had this feeling that he was telling the truth.

"I can forgive you , but I'll never forget." Yamcha was almost hurt by those words but he knew she would say something like that.

"I just want to be in your life again, but as a friend. I know Vegeta hates me. That's why I brought Goku because Vegeta wanted to kill me more then the androids." Yamcha said with a little giggle.

"So how is the fight going?" Roshi asked.

"Well Goku was kicking some ass, till his heart problem came up. And there was another android but she wasn't fighting."

"She?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah there is a boy android and a girl one. But if you guys don't mind I'll just stay here. Don't think of me as a coward I WANT to fight. I'm just scared of Vegeta." Bulma couldn't help but smile. She was so happy 

Vegeta was doing alright.

Chi-chi walked down stairs.

"How is he doing?" Bulma asked standing up.

"Oh he's fine, he woke up and I made him take some more pills. But he's a sleep now, I guess when Trunks comes back I'll have to thank him a 1000 times for giving us those pills."

"But Trunks is right here." Yamcha said looking at the baby.

"No that Boy out there with Purple hair it Trunks from the past. He will be living here because he has no one from the past." Chi-chi said.

"But what about his mom, I guess that would be Bulma."

"I-she died."

"Oh." That's all Yamcha could say about that. "Well this is all so confusing, so I'm just going to drop it." Everyone went silent when they heard Goku yelling from upstairs.

"WILL SOMEONE GET ME SOME FOOD!" ::everyone falls over anime style::

"Yeah okay Goku." Chi-chi said shaking her head and walking to the kitchen.

****************************************************************************

It was about 8 hours later and everyone didn't know what to think. They knew fights took a long time but almost the whole Z gang was out there why was it taking so long. 

Chi-chi was worried out of her mind for her little boy. And well Bulma was almost sick worrying about Vegeta and Trunks.

Yamcha started to feel some ki's.

"Hey guys I think it's them." Everyone ran outside just to see Gohan, Trunks, and Krillion coming to the door. (everyone one else like Piccole and Tien and stuff were done gone like they went home.) Bulma ran up and hugged Trunks. Chi-chi ran up and started looking at Gohan, he was all beat up with blood all over him. 

His clothes were torn all over.

"Oh god my poor baby."

"Mom its okay I took on of those beans and I feel fine. I just look really bad." Chi-chi started hugging him. Yamcha walked over to Krillion, he was holding a blonde women in his hands. When Yamcha got a closer look at the girl he feel on his butt and started screaming.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HER!? AHHHHHHHH GET HER AWAY!"

"Yamcha shut up, it's a long story." Bulma started to look around. Everyone knows she was looking for Vegeta.

"Trunks were is Vegeta?" Bulma had this look of hope in her eyes like he was going to fly down any min. Trunks couldn't bare to say anything. Gohan stepped up to Bulma.

"Bulma lets go in the house, we need to tell you some things." Bulma already knew the bad news and feel to the ground Everyone ran over. Trunks reached down and held his younger mother. Bulma was just screaming, cussing, and crying at the same time. 

She was screaming hoping it was a dream and maybe if she screamed loud enough she would wake her self up.

She was cussing because he was mad at Vegeta for leaving her. He told her he would always be there.

She was crying because she couldn't believe her husband was gone. Just like in Trunks time he was gone.

Bulma got so upset she fainted. Trunks picked her up and took her in the living room.

A few mins. later Bulma woke up. Grabbing Trunks and almost shaking him.

"WHY TRUNKS WHY HE WAS MY LIFE!" Trunks looked away, this is the same look his mother gave when she thought about Vegeta.

"I think I should tell everyone what happened." Gohan took in a deep breath and began telling the story.

"When we first got there, there was only 2 androids. One was a Girl, the one Krillion brought home." Krillion was still holding her in his arms. "And a young looking boy. Dad was fighting really good with the boy until his heart was giving his problems. Well Vegeta took Goku's place and was doing pretty good. Well out of no where a green looking thing, later we found out his name was cell. Well he asked the two androids to join and they said NO. Well believe it or not he ate them. He became really strong after that." Bulma 

could barely listen to him, she almost didn't want to know how he died.

"Well cell wanted to have a little game and shot Trunks in the chest causing him to black out. We thought he was dead. Vegeta freaked out and started Fighting Cell. Even though even Vegeta knew he had no chance of winning. He game it all he had and Cell just over powered him and killed him." Bulma started crying but covered her mouth so Gohan could finish.

"Well I stepped in, I didn't think I would win. But something kept pushing me and I finally destroyed Cell."

"But if he ate the androids why is she here?" Yamcha said.

"Well in the middle of the fight I punched him and spit her out. I don't know why he spit her out. But he became weaker because of it so that made it easier on me to kill him." Chi-chi just hugged Gohan, she was so happy he was alive.

"I'm going to go to my room now." Bulma said, she had stopped crying but just had this look on her face that screamed I WANT TO DIE NOW. Trunks wanted to follow her but Roshi pushed him down and shook his head.

Bulma laid on the bed, she tried to lay on her back but she made her self so upset. They only way to lay down with out getting sick was her stomach. She put her chin on the pillow and looked at the head board. She thought about last night when Vegeta was holding her and told her 'you can't get rid of me that easy'. 

"Why did he have to leave me?" Bulma said talking to herself. Bulma wanted to cry but she couldn't do it.

Every once and a while she would look at the door thinking any min. Vegeta would storm in asking 

'WOMEN WHERE'S MY FOOD!?'

"God I wouldn't give to have him yelling that." Bulma heard Trunks crying and was about to get up, when he heard someone else get him. 

"I can't believe Vegeta stood up for Trunks, I mean it wasn't even really Trunks. Well it was but still. I guess he really does love him." Bulma had a smile on her face thinking that he loved his son so much to risk his own life.

Bulma started to fall asleep and looked over where Vegeta usually slept.

"When will my love come back to me?"

**************************************************************************************

Okay I know you guys are pissed off cuz Veggie died BUT don't worry it will all turn out good in the end.

Desarae


	7. Wishes do come true

Guys I am so sorry it took me so long SORRY......... I dont know what was wrong with me.......But here is your story....I believe this will be the last chapter........... 

************************************************************************************

Bulma woke up to a empty bed, she realized that it wasn't a dream and Vegeta was still gone out of her life. She held back her tears and went down stairs to see Chi-Chi and Goku stayed the night. Trunks was asleep in Chi-Chi's arms.

*How sweet she took care of Trunks for me.* Bulma looked at how Chi-Chi and Goku was laying there together. She knew they loved each other very much and she was getting angry at the fact that Goku was here yet Vegeta wasn't. Bulma went back up stairs a took a bath. Crying in and out of the shower. 

She put some old clothes on a walked back down and saw that Chi-Chi was in the kitchen making Trunks a bottle. Chi-chi caught eye of her and started talking.

"Oh Bulma how are you?" Bulma just gave her friend a look and started crying.

"Chi-chi I don't know what to do? I can't live with out him." Bulma cried in her friend shoulder. Trunks 

started fussing cause he wanted his bottle.

"Bulma sit at the table I'll fix you some breakfast."

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." Bulma looked around the room. "Chi where is Trunks, well the older Trunks."

"Oh, well when you went to bed. He got up and left. We don't know where he is, he was really upset himself." Bulma put her head down.

"Bulma take Trunks for Min. I need to check on Gohan." Bulma took Trunks in her arms.

"Where is Gohan?"

"Oh I made him go over to Krillion's house." Chi-Chi walked out of the room looking for the phone.

Bulma looked down at the baby and smiled.

"Well I still have you, well I have two of you really." Bulma started hugging Trunks like he was going to leave. As she was sitting there looking at him she started crying. She started crying so loud it woke up Goku.

Goku got up and remembered everything that happened. Goku went over and put a arm around Bulma.

"Bulma what's wrong." Bulma handed Trunks to Goku.

"What's wrong?" Goku didn't understand.

"He looks like Vegeta, I can't even look at him." Goku took him. Bulma put her head down and started crying. Chi-Chi ran in the room.

"Goku what's wrong?" Goku pushed Chi-chi in the other room.

]"Chi I'm worried about Bulma. One she losses her mate, now she has a baby with him she gave him to me cause she said he looked like Vegeta. Now this isn't good. We have Two Trunks now and everything is going to remind Bulma of Vegeta."

"

I know but what can we do about it?" Chi-chi took Trunks cause he started crying. "Well Goku I was thinking, maybe I should stay here until she gets over it for a while."

"Well lets talk to her about it first." The both walked back in the kitchen and Bulma was sitting there in a daze. 

"Bulma?" Chi-chi shook and Bulma turned around.

"Bulma I was thinking maybe I should stay here with you for a while. Would you like that?" Chi-Chi said with a smile.

"No, I need to be by myself and work this out." Bulma looked at the baby then looked back at the table.

"I was thinking if you want I think you should take care of Trunks."

"WHAT!?" Both Goku and Chi-chi yelled.

"You heard me, I can't be a good mother. And I can't look at him every day. He looks like Vegeta he acts like Vegeta and I CAN'T TAKE IT!" Bulma got up and started heading for upstairs. "There's a dinocap by the door, its a van so you can take whatever you need for him." Bulma went upstairs and locked her self in her room.

Goku and Chi-chi drove home with Trunks.

"I can't believe we agreed to this." Chi-chi looking back at the sleeping Trunks.

"Chi we had no choice, you know she wouldn't have taken care of him."

"I know, but its all just so sad."

They pulled up to the house and Goku got everything out of the car. He went over and kissed Chi-chi on the 

cheeks.

"I'm going to go see how everyone is doing, and try and find Trunks."

"Okay, how long are you going to be out?"

"I don't know, so don't wait up for me."

Goku flew off leaving Chi-chi alone with Trunks.

Goku's first stop was Krillion's, he walked in to see Krillion in the living room drinking coffee. 

"Hey Goku how are you today?"

"Well I feel a lot better." Goku said with a grin and sitting down across from him. "So where is Gohan?"

"Man he has been knocked out since he came over here. I don't want to wake him up though."

"Well that's good, Um how is 18?"

"She is still asleep to, I'm almost afraid of what's going to happen if she wakes up." They both started 

laughing but Krillion stopped and got really serious.

"Um I have to ask, how is Bulma? I know it's not good ."

"No it's not good, she is really depressed and this is really bad. She gave Trunks to use to take care of."

"Oh no, why?" Krillion put down his drink.

"She said he looked to much like Vegeta, and she said she couldn't be a good mother. So me and Chi-Chi are going to take care of him."

"Well you got a handful." Krillion said trying to make a joke. They both were sitting there when the house started shaking. Goku stood up.

"What the.....?" They turned around to see a very angry android.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?!"

"18 you might remember me, I'm Goku." Goku said with a smile.

"I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE, TELL ME WHERE I'M AT!?"

"Listen 18 you was absorbed by that thing called cell and so was 17. My son was fighting Cell when he spit you out. And this little man over here saved you." Goku hit Krillion on the back making him fall to the ground.

18 calmed down and looked at Krillion.

"You saved me? But why, I was trying to kill you guys."

"Because Krillion has a crush on you!" Goku said laughing. Krillion flew up and hit him on the head.

"I SAVED YOU because I couldn't just leave you out there like that."

"Well who killed cell?"

"My son Gohan." Goku said.

"THAT LITTLE KID!" 18 was in shocked that she was beating up all the men but that boy beat a thing 

stronger then she was. 18 took in a sigh.

"Well where is 17?"

"I'm sorry but he's gone." 18 sat down and looked at the ground. Krillion went up to her.

"I'm sorry about your boyfriend." 18's head shot up.

"MY BOYFRIEND, THAT WAS MY BROTHER!" Krillion fell back.

"Well isn't that great, your both single. Hum I wonder what will happen." Goku said laughing. Before either of them could say anything. Goku said by and flew off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goku was searching for Trunks ki but could tell that he was trying to hide. Goku went back to the spot where the cell games were and barely saw a purple spot.

*there he is.* Goku landed behind him. Trunks didn't even move but started to speak.

"Goku why is this happening to me, first in my time everyone dies, my mother is dead EVERYONE. Now I come to this time and my father dies again. I know in my time my father was a very proud man. And my whole life I trained and tried to be just like him. Almost to make him happy even though he was dead. Then I come to this time and try and do the same. But I wanted to make him proud even though I'm really not his son in a way." Goku went up and sat by him.

"Trunks he was, and IS proud of you. If he wasn't do you really think he would have risked his life on someone he wasn't proud of."

"But......"

"No there's nothing more to say. And I'm sorry he doesn't show his feeling and say that he's proud, but that is the way he is. And I know he loves you." Trunks looked at Goku almost as to say thank you.

"Goku how is Bulma?"

"To be honest she isn't to good."

"Can I go see her?"

"Trunks I don't think that's a good idea. She has giving Trunks to us to take care of cause she says the baby reminds her to much of Vegeta."

"Oh well then she really wouldn't want to see me. God this is all my fault. If I just trained better I could have dodged that."

"Trunks it's not your fault!"

"My mother did the same thing."

"What do you mean same thing? Goku almost hated to ask, he knew this was something very hard for him to say.

"She never really looked at me, and she would call me Vegeta some times. It sounds silly but every time she would look at me for a while she would start crying. I hoped this wouldn't happen to my mother in this time."

"Trunks I'm sure she will get better. Give her time." Goku got a huge smile on his face.

"I don't know everyone is so sad, he'll be back."

"How?"

"The dragon balls duh." Goku said playfully hitting Trunks on the head.

"I FORGOT, Piccole in my time was dead." Trunks jumped up.

"Yeah, I'll just use my instant transitions to go get them all."

"Goku no, let me do it. I know it will take longer but I want my mother to be happy I want to do this for 

her. And I want my father to know that I'm doing this for him." Goku nodded.

"Hey be right back I'll go get the dragon ball tracker." Goku used his instant transitions and was back in seconds with it.

"Here you go, I'm sure you know how to use it. And please hurry." Trunks nodded and was fixing to drive off.

"WAIT TRUNKS, here this will save your energy. FLYING NIMBAS!" The cloud came down towards Goku. "I'm sure you have a pure heart." Trunks smiled and flew off with the flying nimbas.

************************************************************************************

3 Days have past and Chi-Chi and Goku haven't heard from Bulma.

"Goku I'm really worried about Bulma she hasn't called. I would go over there but Trunks is sick and I need to take care of him."

"Okay I'll go over there." Goku flew over, he went in the house and sensed a low ki, and ki lower then normal for a human. Goku walks upstairs and sees that the door is still Lock. Goku kicked the door in and saw and very sick Bulma laying there. Goku saw there was a note beside her. But he had no time to read it he stuck it in his pocket and picked Bulma up.

"Bulma wake up." Goku lightly slapped her face but had no response from her. Goku ran in the bath room and got a cup of water. He splashed it on her face but she never woke up. He knew he needed help so he rushed her over to his house again.

Goku flew in and put her on there bed, Gohan was in the house and walked in there bed room.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Gohan said running up to his dad.

"I don't know I found her like this." Chi-chi ran in.

"Oh god I'll call a doctor."

"No don't do that I have a sensu bean." Goku went through his pocket and put on in her mouth. Gohan help by making her chew. A couple of seconds later Bulma was waking up. He eyes where blurry and saw a 

figure in front of her. She shot up.

"VEGETA!" When she focused it was Goku standing there, with a worried Gohan and Chi-chi.

"Bulma what happened? Yo was just laying there half dead." Goku said getting her some water.

"Well the day you took Trunks I went to bed, and all I did was take a bath then go back to bed. I guess because I haven't eaten or drank anything for days." Bulma put her head down on the pillow.

"Could you guys leave me alone for a while?" Everyone just had a worried looked but then walked out. Trunks started crying.

"I'll go take care of him." Gohan said walking off to where Trunks was. Goku was in the living room when he pulled the note out. He read it really quick.

"CHI-CHI COME HERE!" 

"What is it?" Chi-chi said walked over and grabbing the letter.

"I found it next to her when I found her." Chi-chi started ready it out loud.

"Everyone, I'm sorry that I'm doing this but I can't go one with out him. I think about him every second. I can't eat, drink, and I can barely sleep. Goku and Chi-Chi I hope you forgive me but could you please take care of Trunks. I know you guys will treat him like he was your own. Please don't grieve over me I'm in a better place I am with my love now. 

Bulma."

Chi-chi started crying she couldn't believe her friend was just going to stay in her room and die. Goku walked in the room and saw that she was asleep and every once and a while would say Vegeta's name. Goku know knew what Chi-chi went through when he would die. 

Chi-chi was in the kitchen when he wrapped his arms around her and just started hugging her.

"Well what is this for."

"Chi-chi I am so sorry for the time's I left you alone. Please forgive me."

"Well Goku of course I forgive you."

*************************************************************************************

That night everyone went to bad but Bulma was sitting up thinking about Vegeta. She looked out and saw that the sky was to dark. But she had more to think about then night. She got up and went into the room Trunks was in. She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. She walked outside and saw the van she gave them. Goku had left the keys in the car. She was still awake so she got in and drove back to her house. She walked around the house and looked inside the gravity room. Just thinking on how she would watch him some times train. It was almost like she could see him at that moment.

Bulma opened the door and went to the control panel. She started getting angry and slamming her hands down on it. She started crying.

"Vegeta why, WHY did you leave me?" Bulma stood there. With her eyes closed just smiling. 

Bulma was fixing to leave when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She didn't scream she felt calm. Then a deep voice spoke.

"I said you can't get rid of me that easy." Bulma turned around and saw Vegeta standing there with a smile. Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a deep kiss. Vegeta pulled back and looked in her eyes.

"How did you get back?" Bulma just had to know.

"Well our brat did it, well the older one." Bulma was so happy that her True Love came back to her.

"See Bulma wishes do come true." Vegeta said holding his mate, never wanting to let go.

*************************************************************************************

THE END

Well I hope you liked the ending........Um don't flame me I tried my best........ PLEASE review I would like that very much.......... Well till next time. BYE


End file.
